This invention relates to skis and more particularly to an inexpensively produced toy snow ski designed for primary use by a child. Many ski constructions include a foot binder having a fixed front foot portion into which the person's foot is initially thrust and a heel portion thereafter adjusted into comfortable contact with the wearer's foot to provide a secure attachment of the ski to the foot. Examples of such ski constructions are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,382,149 issued Aug. 14, 1945, 3,127,623 issued Apr. 7, 1964, 3,137,014 issued June 16, 1964, 3,261,041 issued July 19, 1966, and 3,839,758 issued Oct. 8, 1974. Such constructions, however, are not suitable for an inexpensively produced ski intended primarily for use by children. These constructions furthermore do not enable an unsophisticated user to easily visually observe the final extent of the opening into which his or her foot will be placed nor are such constructions practical in making a low-cost product intended as a toy or sport introduction aid.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a ski of low-cost construction which is both of adequate strength to withstand normal use and is particularly simple to operate and thus has particular utility for children or as an adult toy.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a ski having an elongated body portion which includes a heel rest rigidly fixed to and preferably integral with said body portion and upstanding therefrom. A pair of spaced side bars are positioned forwardly of the heel rest and project upwardly from the upper surface of the ski body portion and are also preferably integrally formed therewith. A separable toe clamp having projections outwardly laterally extending therefrom is adapted for positioning forward of the heel rest in a number of alternate positions so as to provide effective length adjustability such that the ski will accommodate the various size feet of different users. The toe clamp projections are temporarily received in selected openings in turn provided in the upstanding side bars.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.